Divine Intervention
by Dragonblaze9173
Summary: Everybody knows that Naruto was born to be great and to make himself a legend but what if he was a legend even before his birth that is revered by the whole world.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay Folks this is my second Fic and I hope you like this one as I had this story in my mind for a long time, so enjoy…**

**Oh yes, the disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I promise I'm not gonna bitch about it**

* * *

The universe was said to have started with a mighty explosion. A chaos followed by randomness and spontaneity. Stars formed with galaxies and celestial bodies in trail behind it. The randomness was soon replaced by order to which currently our universe stands out now.

But even all this had to have started from somewhere, like the mystery of the big explosion. So the people started to believe that the formation of these celestial bodies should be because of celestial beings, which they named as Gods.

But even the Gods have their own history. Many people of different culture theorized this in their own ways.

Japanese people believed in the existence of Kami and Shinigami. Greeks believed in the history that there were celestial beings even before the birth of the current Gods and attributed them in their own way. According to Greek myths about creation, the god Chaos was the foundation of all things. From Chaos came Gaea (Earth); the bottomless depth of the underworld, known as Tartarus; and Eros (Love). Eros, the god of love, was needed to draw divinities together so they might produce offspring. Chaos produced Night, while Gaea first bore Uranus, the god of the heavens, and after him produced the mountains, sea, and gods known as Titans. The Titans were strong and large, and they committed arrogant deeds. The youngest and most important Titan was Cronus. Uranus and Gaea, came to personify Heaven and Earth.

Uranus tried to block any successors from taking over his supreme position by forcing back into Gaea the children she bore. But the youngest child, Cronus, thwarted his father.

After wounding his father and taking away his power, Cronus became ruler of the universe. But Cronus, in turn, feared that his own son would supplant him. When his sister and wife Rhea gave birth to offspring—Hestia, Demeter, Hera, Hades, and Poseidon—Cronus swallowed them. Only the youngest, Zeus, escaped this fate, because Rhea tricked Cronus. She gave him a stone wrapped in swaddling clothes to swallow in place of the baby.

Zeus along with a mighty assistance forced his father, Cronus, to disgorge the children he had swallowed. With help from the mighty celestial being and armed with the thunderbolt, Zeus made war on Cronus and the Titans, and overcame them in one sided battle because of the unknown celestial being's enormous prowess. Zeus ruled the sky. His brother Poseidon ruled the sea, and his brother Hades, the underworld. Their sister Hestia ruled the hearth, and Demeter took charge of the harvest. Zeus married his sister Hera, who became queen of the heavens and guardian of marriage and childbirth. Among their children was Ares, whose sphere of influence was war.

Twelve major gods and goddesses had their homes on Mount Olympus and were known as the Olympians. Four children of Zeus and one child of Hera joined the Olympian gods Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Hades, Hestia, Demeter, and Ares. Zeus's Olympian offspring were Apollo, Artemis, Hermes, and Athena. Hera gave birth to Hephaestus.

All these facts were in fact believed by the people to be only myths that came out of some wild imagination and fantasy. They were nothing more than a hope and belief for a humans faith. But what if they weren't just a myth…

This world was sure a weird place. Some people merely believed it to be just a long dream and through death, we would wake up from this dream.

Humans have been gifted various things which was believed to be graced from the gods, some by accident like fire and some on purpose. Jubi no Okami was believed to be one such gift or later translated as a curse from the gods. But then to rectify this mistake, a god himself was said to have descended from the heavens in the form of the popularly mythical figure _The Six Paths of Sage_

And he saved the world from the curse and in turn gave the humanity a gift. The gift of Chakra and thus started the system of shinobi world. As the generations passed by six paths of sage was long forgotten in the chapters of history merely remaining as a mythology…

* * *

Some say that a limb being cut off is the most painful experience, while others say fatal injury to head takes away that compliment, But a certain redhead thought otherwise…

"OH GOD, IT HURRRRRRRRRRRTS!"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH" Kushina screamed as she lay on the solid rock bed and tried to survive the pain she was undergoing through.

Minato looked worried as he looked at his wife concern clear in his eyes, "Is…Is she alright, I've never seen Kushina in so much pain?"

"Just shut up and concentrate on the seal!" Biwako retorted at the Fourth Hokage.

"But, she's…"

"You're the Yondaime Hokage for God's sake!" she yelled at him. "Womens are stronger than men so they can bear the pain!"

A bead of sweat ran down the face of Minato as concentrated the seal on his wife's abdomen as Kyuubi tried to break free.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Kushina screamed as she tried to go through the labor while simultaneously trying to suppress Kyuubi's attempt to get out of the seal.

"RRRRRRNNNNN!" Kushina's muffled as she felt Naruto being suctioned out of her womb as she cried in pain

"The head's out! Almost there, Kushina!" Biwako shouted as she helped the baby the womb to get it to the outside world

"Keep going, Kushina-san!" the assistant medic encouraged

"Naruto, get out! Kyuubi, you stay inside!" Minato shouted as he concentrated hard on the seal

"RRRHHH-" Kushina voiced out as she gave one final push, her son finally free of his mother's uterus.

Cries from the infant filled the cave where Kushina was going through labor.

_"He's here…" _Minato thought as his face contorted into that of shocking happiness

Biwako ordered Taji to get some hot water.

Kushina panted, trying to rest after spasming through the labor pain.

The infant's cry echoed through the cave as he was washed clean of his mother's bodily fluids and Biwako announced with joy, "Congratulations, it's a healthy baby boy!"

"HehHeh," Minato wiped away the tears of joy that escaped his eyes, "Look at me, I'm a father!"

Biwako held the blanket covered Naruto and carried him up next to his mother's head as he continued to cry.

Kushina to shed tears gazed at her child in happiness, "Naruto…I…I finally get to meet you…"

Biwako took Naruto away to completely wash away the fluids that laced the infants body

Minato spoke, "Okay Kushina! I know you're exhausted from the birth, but we've got to get the Kyuubi completely sealed!"

"Right…!" Kushina panted with smile

Just as he was about to take care of the seal on his wife's abdomen, two thuds of bodies crashing to the floor resonated through the cave which snapped Minato from his concentration.

"BIWAKO-SAMA! TAJI!" Minato cried out

They both looked over to see Biwako and the ANBU on the floor, blood pooling from under them. Looking up their eyes widened in horror at the scene before them. A cloaked man held their baby Naruto in his arms positioning the kunai in a manner that would end the infants life in split seconds.

"Yondaime Hokage…Minato. Stay away from the Jinchuuriki or your minute old son's life ends here." threatened the masked man

_'How did he get through the barrier? Who the hell is he?'_ Minato gazed at the cloaked man in worry

He was about to move forward when Kushina screamed causing him to look down on the seal which was slowly disintegrating as Kyuubi tried to force it's way out of the seal exposed on her stomach.

"Kushina!" he shouted. _'SHIT! The seal's still weak!'_

"Get away from the host…" The man said once more. "Or don't you care what happens to the brat?"

"Wait! C-Calm down!" Minato shouted in dread as he worried for his son's safety

"You're the one who needs to calm down Minato. I am perfectly calm at my place." The man said just before he threw Naruto in the air.

"NARUTO!" Kushina shouted in panic while Minato narrowed his eyes.

Before the masked man could do anything, Minato vanished from his spot using his teleportation technique and appeared on a wall behind the man with Naruto in his arms. The masked man chuckled. "As expected from the Yellow Flash…but what about the next one?"

Minato looked down in alarm when he saw explosive notes attached to the bottom of Naruto's blanket. Minato recovered and acted fast as he removed the infant from the blanket and held it in his arms. Just as the explosive notes exploded, he disappeared to reach outside just in time as the house blew up and Minato threw himself out just in time, crashing into the ground outside. Looking down in his arms he sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness…Naruto's ok." He winced as he felt a stick of wood protruding his leg. Plucking it out, he threw it away and picked up his three-pronged kunai. _'He forced me to use Hiraishin no Jutsu. And now he's after Kushina. I've got to hurry.'_

He used his Hiraishin once more to get Naruto to another house. He then quickly placed his new born son on an infant crib.

"You'll be safe here," he mentioned, although he may have been trying to reassure himself. "Wait here Naruto…I will be back with your mom in no time."

* * *

The cloaked man transported Kushina to a different location, her arms being hung by the chains that were criss crossed through four large boulders . The seal on her stomach had even been growing, up to her face and around her body. In front of her stood the masked, cloaked stranger who was just looking at her in a silent gaze.

"What…do you want?" Kushina voiced out tiredly as she felt the strength draining away from her.

"I came to rip the Kyuubi from your stomach and use it to crush Konoha," the man answered.

"What…?" Kushina whispered in shock

The man however didn't pay any attention to her shock. "Hmm, the markings for Minato's Hiraishin no Jutsu, that allows a person to travel from one place to another instantaneously" He commented. "I see he's incorporated it into the design of your seal." The man looked up at Kushina and now she could see him clearly, revealing a Sharingan eye through the eyehole which shocked her even further. "Minato is always protecting you. But now I've gotten him away from you. And furthermore the seal is weakened after you gave birth…do you know how long I've waited for this brief moment?"

The masked man stared at Kushina, and through her eyes he was able to make his way inside the seal where the Kyuubi was bounded to a large ball with stakes piercing each of its tails. He made eye contact with the Kyuubi as the beast tried to its best to nullify the effects of Sharingan controlling it but in the end failed. Its large slitted changed into the pattern of three tornoes which eventually faded back in the background, the Kyuubi roared as it broke free from the chains that held it to the massive ball as it started to melt. Outside the seal however, Kushina screamed as violent red bubbles of chakra exploded from her body, feeling like she was being burned alive as the Kyuubi was ejected from her body.

"Come forth, Kyuubi no Yoko!" The masked man shouted as he placed his hands in a seal.

With a mighty ground shaking roar of the tremors of which even the far away residents of Konohagakure felt raising their Goosebumps and sense of dread , the nine tailed fox emerged from its host reappearing in the real world once again after a century.

"Alright, now head for Konohagakure." Commanded the masked man to the beast

"Ugh…" The man turned around to see Kushina still alive, though having the beast extracted should've killed her. "…Wait." She breathed out tiredly.

"The Uzumaki clan really is amazing…still alive after having the Biju ripped from you, eh?" The cloaked man said as he looked at the Kyuubi once again.

"It's only fitting for the Kyuubi to kill its former Jinchuuriki." The Kyuubi, unable to control its body, lifted one of its large claws and slashed down, intending to kill its former host. However, as its large paw smashed down at the rock she was on, a flash of yellow preceded the paw smashed place and Kushina disappeared before she could be crushed under it.

As the dust settled, Minato was crouching on top of a large tree, holding his wife against himself.

"You still have the Kiiroi Senkō…but it's too late." The man muttered, looking up at where Minato had landed with Kushina in his arms.

"Minato…Naruto…is Naruto…all right?" Kushina strenuously breathed out, her face devoid of life that was extracted out of her with the beast. Bags had gathered under her eyes and mix that with the sweating and weary look on her face…it made her look slightly older than the young beautiful woman she was.

"Yeah…he's alright; he's in a safe place now." Minato answered, as he put on a bravado fascade by grinning down at his wife to reassure her.

"Thank goodness… Minato, you have to stop that man and the Kyuubi…he's heading for Konoha." Kushina warned him; while thankful her son was fine.

Minato looked at his wife for a second before teleporting again. The man who had been watching raised an eyebrow behind his mask. "…He jumped again…well, it doesn't matter… We will head for Konoha now." He said with a faraway gaze to the distance

* * *

Minato appeared in the same room he had come before with Naruto only now with a tired Kushina in his arms.

"Why…" asked a tired Kushina.

"It's fine…" He set her down on the bed beside Naruto who was fast asleep. "You're with Naruto now…" He placed her so she was facing her son and he smiled when she hugged him to her with a brilliant smile despite the situation. He had a bad feeling about tonight, and he prayed his family made it.

"Naruto…" Kushina whispered, hugging her son to her and crying slightly.

"…Naruto…" she cried as she wrapped an arm around him as he lay beneath the blanket. She continued to cry as she pulled him close and the side of his head rested against her own.

"Minato…thank you…go now…they need you." She whispered getting weaker.

Minato clenched his fists in determination as he rose from his place.

Going over to the wall where a coat was hung up he grabbed it and swung it around to wear it. Kushina looked over slightly to the back of his white trench coat that had red flames licking the bottom and the Kanji for 'Yondaime Hokage' vertically stitched on the back.

"I'll be back soon." Minato promised before he flashed away

* * *

The former hokage Sandaime was reading report while smoking on his pipe when he felt sensation of nerve breaking dread crawl up his spine. He looked out his window while exhaling a stream of smoke.

The same man who had attacked the Yondaime and his family, and extracted the Kyuubi, appeared just inside the village's walls and used a summoning jutsu.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu!" the man exclaimed and unleashed the monstrous beast inside the territory of konoha as it roared to the skies while its tails smashed buildings and crushed mountains true to its legend causing mass debris to fly away in various directions.

Some of the villagers however, were not caught in the initial assault and looked up in pure, unadulterated fear.

"Sandaime-sama!" one of the ANBU appeared before Sarutobi, "it's the Kyuubi! The Kyuubi attacked the village out of nowhere!"

Sarutobi though, was in motion before the man even arrived, placing his battle worn bracer on his right forearm as he responded, "I know, I'll hold it back; gather and protect the civilians!"

"Hai!" the man acknowledged and disappeared as quickly as he had arrived.

Sarutobi gazed calculatively at the giant beast while thinking, _'Did Kushina's seal fail? Were all the safeguards we put in place, really not enough?'_

* * *

Minato appeared on the top of his head that was carved into the mountain. Looking around from the top of the mountain he could clearly see the Kyuubi had just been summoned in the centre of the village.

The Kyuubi noticed immediately and turned his attention towards the Yondaime Hokage

"So you noticed me already," he sighed

Kyuubi began to accumulate its chakra to its mouth, condensing it into a large and lethal ball of energy.

"I won't let you do this here." As the large orb of chakra was fired from the Kyuubi giant mouth, Minato spread his hands out with one of his special kunai held out horizontally as an invisible barrier formed in front of him, with a mass intricate pattern of seals suspended in mid air as a wall and absorbed the attack until there was nothing left. In the forest not far from them, the same barrier opened up and set off an explosion that rocked the village from the distance and decimated the forest caught in the blast.

_'I have pick a safe place to let that huge blast detonate,'_ he thought, before picking the exit seal, five miles behind Konoha, away from the village.

Down below the hokage monument, people stared at the tailed beast as its beast ball vanished in mid air

"It's Minato!" Nara Shikaku shouted as he boosted the confidence of villagers at the sight of their greatest hokage.

"Let's go!" Hiruzen shouted, getting ready to stop kyuubi's rampage of destruction to his village as he received a chorus of hai's from the nearby spectator shinobi's.

Back with Minato though, he was preparing to teleport to Hiruzen's side, thinking, 'I have to tell the Sandaime what happened…' when the same man who had attacked him prior, rose up from the top of his face on the mountain.

Sensing the man behind him, Minato arched his whole body in rotator motion and tried to slash his hiriashin kunai into the man's head. However it just phased through the mans head which made Minato's eye widen in shock

"You'll have to fight me and…it's over." The masked man said as he grabbed Minato's wrist, the one that had gone through his head. Suddenly Minato's form started to become distorted and began to be sucked into what looked like some sort of vortex that had opened up from the masked man's eyehole. Before he could be sucked in though, he had flashed away causing the man to be astonished for split second from which he recovered quickly.

"Hmm…he used the Hiraishin no Jutsu again? He's fast; I'll have to suck him in quicker next time…as soon as I touch him."

* * *

Minato landed in a crash at a different section of the forest with one of his kunai stabbing into the ground beside him. He grunted while standing up.

_'He dodged my attack…but then solidified and tried to such me in…what was that jutsu?'_ He thought before a swirling vortex appeared in front of him and a moment later the same masked man appeared.

"I won't let you get away." The man said as Minato began to stand up.

_'Can he use Jikukan ninjutsu too? So that's how he was able to move Kushina so quickly! He was able to get past the ANBU under Sandaime's direct control and get through the top secret barrier. And he knew that the Kyuubi's seal would be weakened when she was giving birth…not only that, but he knew how to break the seal and tame the Kyuubi. And he was able to get through the barrier around Konoha…there's only one Shinobi I know…who could do all that.'_ Minato summarized to himself, deep in thought before looking up at the man. "Are you Madara Uchiha?" He asked as the man pulled his hood back to reveal short spiky black hair. "No, you can't be…" Minato rationalized.

"Now that would be a bit faraway thinking, wouldn't it?" The masked man remarked.

"At this point, it's not important who you are….but why are you attacking Konoha?" Minato asked.

"Oh, you know…its part of my plan…to start a war…to bring peace…" The man answered.

Minato narrowed his eyes at the masked man. _'Either way he's no ordinary Shinobi! He can control the Kyuubi and is better at Jikukan than me or Nidaime…combined with his dangerous ideology. I have to put a stop to him here or else he may unleash something even worse than the Kyuubi. If I jump to the village…he'll follow me and make the battlefield even more chaotic…but like Madara, his Kuchiyose probably can't keep the Kyuubi here for long. I'll just have to trust Sandaime to take care of the village…I have to stop this guy here!'_

Suddenly the masked man charged forward. "There is no hope for you!" He shouted as he unleashed a chain from both of his wrists that connected and hung behind him. As Minato charged at him, the man became intangible again allowing Minato to phase through. The masked man spun around once Minato was behind him and pulled on the chain and wrapped Minato around the chest with it.

Minato however chucked his kunai to a section of the forest and flashed to it letting the chain to simply float in the air. The masked man's eyes widened slightly though someone wouldn't be able to notice. As Minato landed by his kunai, he looked back at the man. _'His body…my physical attacks don't work on him. He only solidifies when he's about to attack. In other words, I'll have to try attacking when he attacks me. But tis risky for him to attack and with the Kyuubi's Kuchiyose in mind, he probably wants to get this over as quickly as possible.'_ Minato spun around and charged. _'It's all down to whose attack is a split second faster!'_

As they both ran at each other, Minato threw one of his special kunai at the man who let it phase through him. As they got even closer to each other, the kunai's end was almost all the way out the back of the man's head as the same man went to grab Minato at the shoulder. Minato at the same time had already formed a large Rasengan and just as the man was about to touch him the kunai slipped all the way out of his head allowing him to vanish in a yellow flash causing the man's eyes to widen as Minato appeared behind him and slammed the Rasengan down into his back just as he caught the kunai. "Gah!" The man shouted as he was crushed into the ground.

_'Shit…he jumped to that kunai!'_ He thought in realisation.

"That's Hiraishin level 2." Minato spoke as he looked down on the man. His eyes narrowed just as the Rasengan exploded literally destroying the ground just after the man had somehow teleported away. The masked man appeared on a slab of rock nearby and noticed his arm fluidly getting separated out of his body but before he could do anything about it, Minato had appeared in front him and stabbed him in stomach with a kunai causing him to spit blood into his mask.

_'He must've marked me…somehow.'_ Masked man thought. Minato then placed his hand on the man's chest where markings suddenly sprouted from looking like the markings fit for a seal.

_"A Contract Seal! He is trying to break my contract with the Kyuubi?"_ The masked man thought in astonishment.

"Now the Kyuubi will no longer be yours to control!" Minato exclaimed as, in the distance where the Kyuubi was wreaking havoc, its eyes that held the Sharingan due to its mind being under a genjutsu, reverted back to its red-slit eyes. However, being tricked in such a way only caused its anger to grow.

The masked man jumped upwards out of Minato's range. "You're the Yondaime Hokage. I'm impressed you were able to wound me and wrest the Kyuubi from me…but the Kyuubi will be mine once more. I am the ruler of the world…I have many means at my disposal." With that the man vanished by swirling into a vortex.

_'That feeling…'_ Minato thought _ 'He was not joking when he said that.'_ He gazed at the place previously occupied by the masked man before using Hiraishin no Jutsu to arrive back at the village where the Kyuubi was destroying most of the surrounding forest in a rampage. Though he was glad to see the Sandaime had gotten the Kyuubi from the village somehow. Biting his thumb to draw blood, he slammed it down on the ground.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" There was a large puff of smoke that soon revealed Gamabunta in all his glory.

Minato looked over at the Kyuubi and clenched his eyes shut as he realised, or rather he simply just knew what had to do. 'Kushina…I'm sorry…' Looking down at the large toad he told it. "Hold back the Kyuubi for a little while!"

"**Even I can't hold him back for long!**" Gamabunta shouted back up to the man on his head.

"I'll need a lot of chakra to send away something big like this!" Minato shouted back as the Kyuubi prepared another large Bijudama. Minato suddenly flew through some hand seals and a moment later the Kyuubi had vanished.

Hiruzen Sarutobi who had been below them all had seen as Gamabunta was summoned and then as Kyuubi vanished. "Minato…where did you send the Kyuubi?" He asked himself before seeing a part of the forest a good distance away explode in a dome of light, most likely from the Kyuubi's attack. "Over there!"

At the point where the Kyuubi had been teleported, Minato appeared by it with an exhausted Kushina in his arms, looking ready to just pass out at any moment. "…I have to set up a barrier as soon possible…" Minato said through gasping breathes of air. _'My chakra is almost gone…'_

"…I can still fight…" Kushina said as Minato placed her down on the grass. Suddenly chakra chains shot from her back and wrapped around the Kyuubi's tail and body, pulling it down to the ground. How she had enough chakra and strength to do such a thing amazed Minato.

"WAAAAH! WAAAH!" Minato looked down at the bundle in his left arm as his son cried. Looking up as his wife was knelt on the ground, blood dribbling from her mouth, red rimmed eyes from crying and now chains erupted from her back.

"Kushina!" He exclaimed as he saw cough up blood. He couldn't believe such a happy day had turned out to be such a nightmare.

"I…guess…we woke him up…" Kushina said with a sad smile as she stared at her new born son. "Sorry…Naruto…"

"Kushina…" Minato whispered.

"I'm going to draw the Kyuubi in and…kill myself…" Kushina said with a weary look. "That way…I can put off the Kyuubi's resurrection. That's the only way the last of my remaining chakra can be of help to you." Suddenly a smile blossomed on her face. "Thank you…for everything." She said with closed eyes and a smile embracing her face.

"Kushina…" Minato whispered with glittering tears that accumulated in his eyes sliding down his cheeks. "You made me the Yondaime Hokage! You made me a man! And you made me this child's father! And yet…" He closed his eyes in agony.

"Minato…" Kushina said so low that if he was anyone else he may not have heard her. "Don't look at me like that. I'm happy…you…love me and…" She looked down at her crying son in her husband's arms. "It's…his birthday today… And most importantly when…I think about…what our life would be like…if I lived…I can only picture happiness…" Tears continued to streak down Minato's face as she continued to speak. "If there's one thing…I regret…it's that I won't…get to see…Naruto grow up."

Minato looked down so his hair shadowed his eyes. "Kushina…there's no need for you to die with the Kyuubi. Use your remaining chakra so you can be reunited with Naruto…"

"Huh…?" Kushina asked with a confused look.

"I'll seal your remaining your remaining chakra inside Naruto with a Hakke no Fūin Shiki. (Eight Trigrams Sealing Style) Since I'm not the host…I can use the Shiki Fūjin." (Dead Demon Consuming Seal)

Kushina eyes went wide. "But…with that seal you'll…"

"There's one more thing…I can only seal half the Kyuubi's power. It's just not physically possible to seal it completley…it's not strategically feasible either. If you take the Kyuubi down with you there won't be a host until the Kyuubi is revived, and the Biju balance will be thrown out of whack. With Shiki Fūjin, (Dead Demon Consuming Seal) I can seal half the Kyuubi's power forever. And the other half…" He paused as he remembered Jiraiya-sensei's words and looked down at Naruto. 'And the Child of Prophecy will be our saviour…' He looked back up and finished his sentence off. "..I will seal within Naruto, with Hakke no Fūin Shiki." (Eight Trigrams Sealing Style)

Kushina looked at him with even wider eyes as blood continued to dribble dour of her mouth.

"I know what you want to say…but Jiraiya-sensei talked about the coming revolution…and the catastrophes that will come with it! Today…I realized two things. The masked man attacked you…he will bring catastrophes upon us. And this child is the one who will stop him. As the host, he will clear the way to the future. For some reason, I just know."

"…Minato…but…" Kushina mumbled, unable to say anything as she helplessly saw Minato preparing to go through hand seals of the suicidal technique

But just as Minato was about to wieve through the hand seals, Naruto's body started to glimmer with light encasing his whole frame slightly blinding his parents

Minato was astonished at the sight that was transpiring before his eyes as he was unable to interpret the implications of this phenomenon _"What's this, what's happening… why is Naruto suddenly glowing?"_

Kushina too was equally surprised by the turn of events but she started to worry for her son's safety because of his strange glow and she voiced her concern for Naruto to her husband

" Minato…what is…happening to Naruto" Kushina took her son in her arms in hopes of preventing any supposed harm to befall on him

" I-I wish I knew Kushina but I'm too seeing such a thing for the first time" said Minato as he looked at his son in concern

Suddenly the light glowering over Naruto spread to Kushina too as she too slightly glowed

"Kushina!" Minato called out in concern

But to Kushina and his own immense shock, Kushina life driven face came back to its normal state as Kushina felt her reserves filling back to its normal level taking her out of her life threatening situation

"M-Minato, m-my reserves…they are back to normal!" exclaimed a shell shocked Kushina while Minato hearing this shared the same state of mind

Even Kyuubi who was suppressed by Kushina's chains was shocked and amazed at the scene_ "What's the meaning of this, no human less a infant should be capable of doing such a deed"_

Then in a sudden burst the light encasing the body of the infant started to glow brightly and shot up to the skies blinding the nearby spectators

_"SHIT! What is happening! How is Naruto able to expel such high amount of energy. If this continues then I don't think my space time barrier would be able to sustain such high dose of radiating power" _Minato thought as he wondered how such enormous power could be generated much less his son being the reason of it

* * *

Sandaime and his fellow nins were currently razing towards the area were they last saw Minato teleporting Kyuubi to. The group consisted of clan heads that were one of the best friends and acquaintances of both Minato and Kushina. The younger generation consisted of the Fourth's student Kakashi along with his comrades of his peers. They were currently making their way towards the area to assist their Yondaime

All of a sudden they felt a sensation of tremendous power as they saw a pillar of pure form of unadulterated energy shot up to the skies

"W-W-What is that, is it K-Kyuubi " asked Kakashi with fear lacing his voice as he felt the enormous wave of power radiating from the energy pillar which made the Kyuubi's chakra flare during his rampage in the village a joke in comparison to this

"No it isn't, I could distinguish kyuubi's chakra very well and this energy is nowhere near the hatred defined Kyuubi's chakra signature. It's more like vast ocean of serene calmness and peace" said Sandaime awed by the Godly powers that was creating ruptures through the landscape. "Okay, get ready everybody. We have to get to that place. Remember that Minato is in the range of that energy wave" Sandaime snapped everybody out of their trance from watching the pillar of energy

"HAI" chorused everybody in unison as they set themselves to reach the area of impact

* * *

In the meantime, the now surprisingly revived Kushina and Minato and even the kyuubi were struggling to sustain through the tremors caused the energy burst. The tremendous wave of energy was literally ground shaking, hell large chunks of land were being levitated from the ground as pieces of debris were floating around in different directions due to the tremors caused by blinding energy pillar that even pierced the skies

"Minato! What is this! What's happening to my sochi!" shouted Kushina through the debris crashing sounds for her voice to reach her husband

" I don't know! I'm as clueless as you!" Minato shouted back as he looked up at his mid air hovering son in concern

But no one other than Kyuubi knew what was causing this phenomenon as the pillar of light that blinded the nearby spectators was gone as the infant Naruto's body was hovering high up in mid air as if it's levitating in the atmosphere on its on command. He looked at the glowing floating body of infant with wide eyes _"It can't be…This energy…It's"_

**_"Kurama" _** Kyuubi widened his eyes in shock at hearing his name from a familiar voice

* * *

The group that reached the area to lend their assistance to Yellow Flash were left stunned at view that their eyes were showing them. They couldn't digest the fact that all this unearthly powers that even made that of the mightiest biju pale in its comparison was coming from a mere infant

"I-Impossible, an infant can't generate such tremendous amount of powers" Fugaku, the Uchiha clan head voiced his disbelief

" I-Is that s-sensie's son" said Kakashi though his own spasm of shock. Now that they were notified of the information, they studied the features of the infant to see blonde hair of the glowing hovering infant which left the group even furthermore stunned

* * *

As the effects of blinding light ended, Kurama was able to see a shadowy silhouette figure that by looks of other two observers was only visible to him covering the entire frame of the mid air suspended glowing infant with short hair that spiked up in the front with two distinctive pieces of hair resembling horns. The ethereal figure appeared to have a shadowy cloak with a high collar, revealing his necklace with six red magatama. He couldn't believe his eyes at seeing the one person he thought he would never see once again who was a father figure to him

**"OLD MAN!" **Kurama cried out. Minato and Kushina both snapped their heads in Kyuubi's direction in shock

"Fuzzball! Have you gone nuts! This is my one hour old son you are calling old man" Kushina shouted at Kyuubi who growled in his response. He was considering of shredding her pieces using just his elongated nail but refrained taking into account of the fact that she was somehow indirectly his father figure's mother

**"No, I called him that because he is the one created me and is like a father to me" **Kurama said with as much generosity he could muster looking past her discriminations to him as she is his surrogate fathers mother

"What!"Shouted both parents in unison as Kushina decided to voice their confusion "But how could that be! You must be millenniums old while my son is just hour past his birth" Minato remained silent as he somewhat came to a conclusion that made his eyes widen in shock

**" It's because your son is the reincarnation of the great sage who created me, The Sage of Six Paths" **The silhouette figure of Six Paths smiled at Kyuubi

**_"Kurama, enough with the explanatory's, I'm going to teleport you to a safer haven so that you couldn't be controlled once again so that such events would not happen again"_** With that light surrounding the infant's body spread out in Kurama's direction and enclosed around the whole frame of the nine tails. And in shimmering burst of wavering light, the glow surrounding the tailed beast flickered brightly that for split seconds blinded everybody in the region. When the observers gained back their vision, they saw that the mightiest biju Kyuubi no Kitsune vanished from his previously occupied space

Both the parents of their recent born infant who was responsible for all the turn of events saw their son laid peacefully on the ground without any glow, sleeping soundly.

Kushina ran towards her baby's side taking her son in her arms as she sighed in relief at her son's safety " Thank God! My son is alright" Kushina rocked her baby back and forth in her arms

Minato while was just recovering from the shock that he underwent while his mind was replaying the words that Kyuubi spoke to them before his disappearance _'He is the reincarnation of the Sage of Six Paths…I knew it! I knew that my son would be the child of prophecy!' _A smile made its way to Minato's face as he along with his wife looked lovingly at their son who not only saved their lives from a certain death but also saved the whole konoha town from destruction

While his parents were gazing at him, a compilation of words were running through the still developing child's mind that he somehow knew was his very own.

_'Only I have the powers to cross the limits of this world and the outer world'_

* * *

**Phew, that's done. I agree not quiet epic but it certainly wasn't a short chapter**

**Okay onto some story facts while some of you could be confused while majority of readers would have already by now deciphered why I gave the facts on greek gods, but trust me it was worth it. You would know why in the coming few chapters**

**And for the clarification, it may have been said in the story through Kyuubi that Naruto is the reincarnation of Sage of Six Paths but that's not the case. It can be the other way round, Sage of Six Paths is one of his incarnations. So don't get confused on this though I might have already confused many. **

**Oh and before I wrap it up, I have to notify you people who have read my other story The Child Of Prophecy, I have set up a poll. The poll is-**

**What should be the divine summon of Naruto after he gains rinnegan in the future in my fic The Child Of Prophecy**

**Phoenix summons **

**Griffin (legendary creature with the body of a lion and the head and wings of an eagle) summons**

**Dragon (Chinese style ones with long serpentile body instead of winged ones) summons**

**Pegasus (Divine winged horse) summons…**

**Now that's done, I would also say that I could add a fifth option from suggestions on condition that it should be a divine or a mythical creature.**

**That's it for today Folks, I would take my leave. Please read and review, you could give me suggestions**

**Ja Ne**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo everybody, I'm back after long time, I was just busy with my other fic The Child of Prophecy. Though this chapter is not that long as I usually write a chapter which is worth 6K+ or 10K+. But don't worry my next chapter would be quite lengthy**

**As I said in the previous chapter, Naruto is not the incarnation of Sage of Six Paths but rather it's the other way round. I know it would sound confusing but I think this chapter would clear some of your doubts.**

**Okay enough of my rant, onto the story**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_In a landscape for and high above from the location of human existence, one could get a misty and serene view of a terrain which was smeared with unblemished white hue adding to its limpid outlook. Many non-human creatures could be seen strolling through the immaculate streets without a thought for worry. In the centre of this vista stood a resplendent, royal and regal looking castle that no human could ever hope to occupy._

_Inside this castle, in a large grandeur courtroom, an imperial man was sitting on a magnificent throne placed on a high platform, with the others down in their own seats. The man sitting on the throne was a regal looking person who had a silky shoulder length blonde hair with slight spikes and bangs, which covered the side of his unearthly handsome face. He wore an elegant white robe with a long silvery furry tail appended to his right shoulder. He rested his head on his right arm's fist which was supported on the arm on the throne. Currently his eyes were closed but concentrated on hearing from his subordinates._

_"We have to do something my lord; the situation is getting out of hand. Your nemesis is slowly reigning control over the chaos that is being spread across the mortal world" said a bearded figure who had an aura of lightning and had a faithful yet powerful pet as an eagle by his side. This figure was none other than the god of the skies, Zeus._

_"Yes my lord, Zeus is right. Satan has become too much of a threat and his powers at its peak even surpasses all of us except yours, my lord. You have to stop him before he becomes too much of a threat to the existence of the mortal realm" said a beautiful looking woman with elegant long silvery hair as she radiated the power that defined the existence of life. She was none other than the goddess of life, Kami._

_Many other gods who were present at hall were nodding at this as they knew that their Supreme Lord and the ruler of the universe was the only one who could stop this oncoming terror and apocalypse. The man sitting at the throne now identified as the Supreme Lord heard all this calmly while his eyes were still closed._

_"Your almighty, we have to know of your decision" Kami stressed again._

_The lord released a small breath as he opened his eyes and scanned the whole hall which accommodated all the gods and goddesses who were waiting for his response. He raised his head from his fist and sat straight as everyone alerted themselves to be concentrated._

_"Yes, I know about all these commotions that are taking place in the human world. That's why I had been planning for a while to reach a solution for this problem"_

_"Lord, what have you decided" asked Aphrodite, the goddess of love and beauty._

_The Lord sighed again which the gods and goddesses rarely got to see and when he did, it always meant that their ruler was going to use last resort as the means of solution._

_"I am going to the mortal realm"_

_All the celestial beings were on an uproar as they heard that their lord was himself going to intervene in the mortal matters. They needed him here more to guide the universe and rule it._

_"SILENCE!" the Lord roared which resulted in the hall being quiet once again._

_"But Lord, we need you here. Besides you had already taken an incarnation once!" Hades, the ruler the underworld interjected._

_"I know, but pandemonium has arisen once again, which calls for my attention"_

_"But Lord-"_

_"And besides, is there anyone who could be able to do this endeavor" Whole hall was silent at this "As I suspected, no one here except me could be able to take on this quest. Is there anyone who wants to object __**my**__ decision?" The whole hall was silent as all the gods and goddesses nodded among themselves, as they believed their Lord always made right decision for this universe's welfare._

_"Then it is decided. I would be the one to take incarnation as only I possess the power to cross the limits of this world and the mortal world"_

* * *

Two pairs of eyes opened to reveal cerulean blue orbs that were scanning the surrounding. And when it looked up, it saw a mop of red hair. The infant who possessed these eyes tried to see the face of red haired women who was cradling him in her arms. When she looked down and saw that her child was awake, she smiled at him, which resulted in the infant smiling at his mother too.

Kushina was remarkably recovering from her near death state and post labor pain that might have required her to get hospitalized but here she was ready to stroll across the streets her village as she stepped out of Namikaze mansion.

Word had gotten immediately out after kyuubi's attack that it was indeed Fourth Hokage's son who caused that infamous energy pillar that shot up to the skies and was the one who defeated kyuubi and made it disappear from the face of this earth. People had a hard time believing this fact as no infant could possibly be able create that much power but when the majority of the shinobi section, jounins and chunnins who had gone to assist their hokage accounted their experience of that night, people across the village were swayed to believe this fact. Some people started sprouting how their Yondaime's son was a miracle child and most started to speculate that the god himself descended to earth in the form of their hokage's son to save them from the clutches of demons like the kyuubi. It was for this sole reason that many people actually started to worship the infant whose name somehow leaked out and came into public's knowledge as Naruto. Various Naruto shrines were being set up and people across the whole village and even some neighboring village were starting to flock to these shrines to worship their child incarnated god and also get a glimpse of their savior. Kushina for the first time in her lifetime was left gawking when she was informed by Mikoto of this development. Well not Minato, as he was left laughing like there was no end to it, though he sometimes did wonder if his child was really a god if kyuubi's night was anything to go by.

Though things were slowly starting to get exaggerating as various Naruto shops were being opened that was actually getting good business. An assortment of Naruto merchandises were being sold across the whole elemental continent as Naruto's fame was making its way across the entire shinobi world in a speed faster than Minato's Hiriashin could ever hope to achieve. So it was no wonder when Kushina stepped out of her house for the first time and put her foot on the streets, she and her son were immediately under the spotlight.

"LOOK, IT'S OUR SAVIOUR!"

"IT'S THE CHILD INCARNATED GOD!"

"THE GOD HAS GRACED US WITH HIS PRESCENCE!"

Kushina's eyebrows were twitching madly as she saw the commotion that was taking place at the sight of her son. These people were taking the definition of worship to a whole new level. This was madness!

Naruto was giggling at some people's antics along with his mother's reaction. Seeing this, his mother let a smile grace her face. The sound of her baby's laughter was worth the entire world for her. She let herself stroll across the streets passing by various shops as people made way for their Hokage's wife and now more importantly, their savior and incarnated god's mother. Various shop-owners were trying to bring the mother and son pair to their shops. Baby Naruto was looking around frankly in order to understand the situation of his surrounding. Various women's were cooing at him, exclaiming how much cute he was and how their daughter would be a perfect match for him when he grows up. Now Kushina having heard all these was starting to fume at the casual way they were trying to set up her son to some harlots.

She marched through the streets of the village with almost every villager following her path like blind devotees. Can't these people appreciate her now much needed privacy?

In the end, Kushina sighed. This whole situation was getting rather troublesome (a certain Nara sneezed at this). She wondered how her husband was handling all this...

* * *

Minato Namikaze is a man quite infamous for his cool temperament and calm demeanor. His cold and chilling emotionless eyes would bore into his enemy's soul and make them freeze in their path and also on the other end of the spectrum; his warm bright smile could light up the whole day. He is also known for his shrewd thinking skills and ability to maintain calm in the moment of panic. For this reason, he has at occasional times been proclaimed as one of the calmest shinobi. But now, at this precise moment, he was on the verge of losing this title as he saw the commotion that was taking place in front of his eyes as he sat in his designated Hokage chair in the council chamber where a meeting was being held and like every time, civilian council were doing their best job of screaming and howling like stray dogs at the top of their lungs.

"HE IS OUR SAVIOUR! HE'S A GOD INCARNATE!"

"HE SHOULD BE NAMED THE NEXT HOKAGE!"

"HOKAGE-SAMA, PLEASE LET YOUR SON BE BETROTHED TO MY DAUGHTER!"

A tick mark formed on his head as Minato finally after ages for the first time let his temper loose

"SILENCE!"

The whole room was stilled to muteness. They never in their whole lifetime saw their Hokage ever being this angry and loosing his calmness. They particularly knew that their Hokage was one of the deadliest ninja to grace this village along with the Shodaime and Madara Uchiha, so in a rare moment of intelligence, they decided to keep their mouth shut.

Minato was not at all in his usual demeanor as he was glaring in all direction at all those people who were thinking of turning his only son into a breeding catalyst. The whole chamber was frozen as nobody dared to even twitch their muscle when their hokage was showing his wrath. Finally Shikaku of all the people decided to summon up some courage with a single thought of troublesome.

"Um…Minato"

"What!" Minato snapped towards Shikaku as he was rather in a foul mood. Shikaku cringed at the harsh tone that Minato used at him _'Why am I doing this, Urgh troublesome'_

"You need to calm down Minato; word has already spread across the whole elemental nation that Naruto single handedly made the strongest biju Kyuubi no Kitsune disappear and saved both yours and Kushina's life at the same time"

This made Minato scowl, if the information did indeed spread across the whole elemental nation then his son's life would always be in constant danger in future as there would be the threat of assassination from other hidden villages, so that they could eliminate a potential future threat. When a child was able to accomplish such a feat of defeating the strongest biju in his mere infancy, one cannot fathom to think what he could do in the future.

Minato sighed in the end. He didn't know why but he was easily rattled up when it came to the matter of his son, maybe he was that much protective of his son. He hoped that his son's future wouldn't be too much in danger

* * *

Shikaku was indeed right when he said that the word spread quickly across the elemental nations. It swept its way first through the Kaze no Kuni (Wind country), Tsuchi no Kuni (Earth country), Kaminari no Kuni (Lightning country) and lastly crossed the ocean to reach Mizu no Kuni (Water country). Its respective capitals and the respective kages of this capital received this vital piece of information but it seems that they were having a tough time coping with this news…

* * *

_Iwagakure no Sato; Tsuchikage's office_

Onoki, the Sandaime Tsuchikage was stting behind his office desk as he rubbed his temple to ease the headache he was suddenly feeling when he received the information that was quickly garnering fame. He didn't know why it always happened with him. The blasted Fourth Hokage Yellow flash was the reason why Iwa lost the third shinobi war, making himself an immortal enemy with Iwa. Now this fact that Kiroi Senko's son in his mere infancy defeated the strongest among the biju, the mighty Kyuubi no Kitsune and somehow saved both his father and mother from death when they were critically exhausted in chakra capacity, it seemed old age was really catching up to him. Now because of the blasted Yellow flash who fathered such a child, he had to make all sorts of plan so that Yondaime's son wouldn't become a threat to his village in the future. Blast, he could already feel another headache coming.

"I'm too old for this shit"

* * *

_Kumogakure no Sato_

The village hidden in clouds is known to be among one of the most peaceful village along with Konohagakure no Sato if you exclude the night of Kyuubi's attack and third shinobi war (Then what the hell is left!). People were going through their normal routine as shops were busy with chattering customers and streets were buzzing with shuffling foots of the many civilians that came out on the road. Everything was so much calm and peaceful in this village…

"WHAT!"

The voice roared across the whole village as everybody snapped their necked in unison towards the Raikage tower from where the voice came.

_Raikage's Office_

A, the Yondaime Raikage was fuming in anger as a broken desk was lying in front of him while two shinobi were busy cowering themselves in a corner of the office. Raikage was furious, downright furious when he heard that a mere infant that too none other than the son of the only person who was faster than him in the shinobi world accomplished the feat of defeating the mighty Kyuubi no Kitsune and saved both his father and mother from the clutches of death all the while he was just a hour born baby. This infuriated him to no end. How could a child of such unimaginable potential take birth in a village where his rival was residing, and to add salt to the wound, this child is the son of none other than his rival, the yellow flash Minato Namikaze.

Now there is no time to time to mope on this matter as he needed to plan for the future and think how to get his hands on this power while still being careful of the strongest shinobi of the elemental nations.

When he thought of this, he could already feel his headache and fury building inside his body. Damn the child for taking birth in konoha, damn Yellow Flash for fathering the child, Damn everything!

"BLAST YOU MINATO!" Raikage shouted to the heavens as he himself blasted through the window and dashed towards the forest to pent out his frustration all the while cursing his rival for his misery

* * *

_Amegakure no Sato_

A person spiral orange mask with single eye hole was meditating in an isolated room, as he had his eyes closed which slowly opened to reveal a revolving Sharingan. He wore a black cloak outfit with red clouds imprinted on it. He slowly stood up from his place as he walked towards a demonic statue which looked to be made of steel as it had its eyes closed.

Suddenly the statue opened its eyes to reveal red devil eyes that could bore its gaze through a person's soul.

"Obito, he has arrived…you failed in your mission" The statue said in a deep growling devilish voice as its red glowing eyes bore its gaze towards the masked man as if it was penetrating through the mask. The masked man now revealed as Obito Uchiha, in an act of submission went down on one knee and bowed his head towards the statue.

"I'm sorry, I never thought that he would be able to use that much power while being a just born baby" Obito said all the while keeping head down in front of the statue.

"You should have known it already, as I think I told you about him. His powers are unparalleled across the whole universe, the likes of which that even I can't fathom to think of" Said the deep growling voice

"Then what should we do?"

The statue grunted as if to indicate that it was thinking "We should lay low now, even though Kyuubi is no longer in this plane, I could still get the portion of my powers back which he took away from me millenniums of years ago. Now go, plan for the future my minion" With that the statue closed its eyes once again and became lifeless again.

Obito stood up from his kneeling position as he raised his head to reveal his Sharingan tornoes revolving violently

"Hai…Master"

* * *

**There done. I know it's a short chapter but there's nothing I could do. But I assure you that the chapters would be lengthy though not on epic scale as I said, I usually write 6K+ or 10K+ a chap.**

**Well now I think some of your confusion is cleared as you would have already guessed Naruto's identity, if not then as I said in the previous chap Go drown yourself.**

**I hope this chapter was satisfactory and Please leave reviews, I appreciate it**


End file.
